The present invention relates to an email management technology, and specially, refers to an email management method, apparatus and terminal device.
Most of the businessmen in modern society receive a large number of emails (such as hundreds of emails) at work every day. However, in the existing email receiving and management system (e.g., the Outlook or email management modules of mobile terminal devices like mobile phones that receive and manage emails), most users physically save emails in disk storages of computers or mobile terminals after receiving the emails. Especially for the emails with attachments, files of the attachments are physically saved in the storage disk as well. In this way, excessive files are saved in the disk storages. As the time passes by, the users can't remember clearly the location where the files are saved, and they usually cannot find the needed files that are received. When a user need to check the attachment file(s) of a certain email, the files received or sent earlier are searched for by the email management system. While searching, it may be needed to input necessary keywords, such as sender, receiving time and so on, in the searching field of the email management system. The email management system needs to search in a relatively large range, which makes the user need to wait a very long time for data searching and thus makes the searching efficiency relatively low.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that there are at least the following problems in the prior art:
The efficiency of email searching is low and the searching is not convenient in the existing email management system.